Torn Apart
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Rated for Language and Death, Related to COTA: Temporal Slider, has spoilers... This sotry was written out of sheer depression over a fight i had with one of my best friends. Dedicated to Mandy, my friend. Better summary inside!


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade

**_Author Notes:_** This was written when I was feeling semi-depressed over a fight I had with my good friend. It's a bit of Kai/Charly Angst from CTS.

**_Dedication:_** To my good friend Mandy with whom I had a nasty spat. It was stupid, I agree, and this is the testament to that, I'm confessing to the world, forgive me please…

**_Warning:_** A LOT of angst! Get a hanky! And also spoilers! Also this give more clues about how Charly dies in Kaitlyn's time line.

Torn Apart 

Kai walked the streets of Tokyo somberly, having left his bike a block back. In his hands he had a big bouquet of red roses. He let his mind wander as he walked. The weather was somber, and clouds brewed in the normally calm sky. They matched Kai's somber mood.

He remembered what lead him to make this trip, to carrying this bouquet to its final resting place. To her final resting place. Ten year ago he would have never imagined that this would be how she would end up. It never crossed that someone as kind as her could possibly end up like this, the injustice of it all almost made him sick to his stomach.

Kai slowed his pace when he approached the main gates of a graveyard, stepping unto its somber land he began to walk to his destination. Walking calmly past countless standing tombstones, to a single tombstone, set on a hill overlooking the graveyard. A crying angel statue decorated the tombstone of this grave.

Kai kneeled down in front of it, unashamed to fall unto his knees for the first time in his life. He placed the bouquet down and closed his eyes, bowing his head, offering a silent prayed to the person who meant more than anyone else. He looked up a second later, the inscription on the tombstone stung deep to his very heart.

**_'Here Lies Charlene Deamen'  
'1986 – 2014'  
'Forever shall we remember this fallen angel'_**

"It's been a year Charly, and only now can I come to grip with what I did to you," Kai spoke. "I failed to protect you like I vowed to myself I would, remember, at the world tournament, when we beat Tala and Vega, when you fainted, I vowed to myself I would always protect you… and I failed… I failed!" Kai spoke.

The winds picked up, playing with his hair and clothing. At that second the sky opened up and rain fell, as if the heavens themselves were crying. The rain felt harsh to Kai, it felt like every single tear that was shed because of his failure was coming back to haunt him today.

"I miss you Charly, we all do… little Sylvia is doing fine incase you're wondering, Rei is a wonderful father," Kai paused again, offering a sad smile. "It's not the same without you Charly, we miss you a lot… I miss you a lot, it still haunts me that the last thing you saw was my failure," he stopped again.

It was his failure that got her blinded eight years ago, and it was his failure that cause that deadly tumor to develop, the tumor that killed her a year ago, today. "I should've been there to grab your hand Charly, damn it why wasn't I? Why wasn't I there just three seconds earlier to grab your hand in time, had I… you still would be here if only I was on time!" Kai continued.

The rain didn't ease, and Kai was soaked now, his bangs were sticking to his forehead and his clothing was beginning to seep through. He could already feel water collecting in his shoes. Kai let his head droop to shut out the oncoming tears, but failing miserably. One escaped, but it was almost invisible because of the rain.

"I know you would want me to be happy Charly, you always did want me to be happy, but… I'll never be happy again, I lost the one person who could truly make me happy. I was blind not to realize how much you meant to me, and when I did… it was too late," he rose to his feet, looking down at the grave. 

"I will move on Charly, it will be tough without you, but… there is still something I have going on for me, Takara… you know, we married a year before you died… I'm going to be a father soon, and… I guess that will have to do." He stopped again, his voice dying in his throat.

"Good bye Charly, I know you're in a better place, and it probably pains you to look down and seem me like this, so I will go. But I have one more thing to say before I do…" he paused, gathering a ragged breath as he knew how stupid this was, but he also knew he had to get it out of his system because it was slowly driving him insane.

"Charly, I… loved you, but I was too late, and that will be the one thing, I will always regret, goodbye my good friend… sleep in peace, may no one bother your eternal serene slumber, I'll be back next year, and maybe… I'll bring the little one, she will want to know who she was named after," Kai spoke, with that said he turned around and walked off, hands dug deep into the pocket of his coat.

He didn't notice a faint vapory apparition in the rain above the stone. The figure in the rain smiled, her lips moved mouthing 'I love you too… Kai,' before the apparition vanished, fizzling away into mist.

**_Author Notes:_** Okay I know it was depressing and I don't usually write Angst so somber and pain-filled. But… I dunno, I felt like I just HAD to do it.


End file.
